digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crest of Light
The kids end up separated in the sewers beneath Machinedramon's city. While Tai and Izzy run into an old friend, the others set out to free a group of Numemon from slavery. Synopsis Right after Kari wakes up and is back to health, Sora and as well as show up, where T.K. and have been taking care of Kari. Sora also hands Kari the medicine that they found, which Tai must have dropped when they became separated. While exploring the underground labyrinth of sewer tunnels, Sora, Kari and T.K. come across a large group of Numemon enslaved by , who is working under . The Numemon are powering the vast city above from the sewers. Kari wants to help free them and begins to glow with a mysterious light. She rescues them and they praise her as 'Queen Kari'. Sora, T.K. and their Digimon are busy trying to fight off WaruMonzaemon with no luck as their Digimon can not seem to digivolve. They barely escape after he gets his hand stuck in a wall, and find themselves amongst the worshiping Numemon. Suddenly Warmonzaemon appeaers and the Numemon try to fight him off, with no luck, and just as he is about to finish them off, Kari faints again as the kid's Digimon are empowered and digivolve. They battle for a while until he is scared away and Kari begins to glow once more, pointing the group in the direction of the others. Meanwhile WaruMonzaemon reports back to Machinedramon and tells him that he fought with the , but was defeated by a young, powerful girl. Machinedramon is displeased with his efforts and kills him. Tai and Izzy are exploring the sewers when Tai gets angry at Izzy and their tired Digimon. He wants to continue looking for his sister while the others want to rest. Tai lashes out at Izzy, pins him on the ground and punches him in the face. In the midst of the fight Tai hears someone approaching. They continue to fight (but they are only pretending) and hide from view, awaiting the mysterious figure. Tai then apologies to the understanding Izzy about hurting him and , the person they could hear coming, approaches. They had previously met on File Island and Andromon is now leading a resistance against Machinedramon, and vows to help the kids safe. Tai and Izzy are relieved to see a friendly face and ask if he has seen the other DigiDestined close by. Andromon, surprised to hear that Tai and 'Queen Kari' are related, informs them that she and the others are headed in their direction when suddenly Machinedramon appears. After the two groups reunite, the evil Digimon corners the them and battles with Andromon. , and help him fight too, but the Mega level Digimon is too strong for them. They appear to be beaten so Kari offers herself up to be eliminated first by Machindramon. Before he can strike, however, the hordes of Numemon swarm over Machinedramon in order to protect their Queen. It is of no avail however, as Machinedramon swiftly kills every one of them. The deaths of the Numemon spurs the light in Kari further, and it powers enough to warp digivolve. With his power amplified to an unbelievable level, brutally slices Machinedramon, and before he can strike back, he falls to pieces. With Machinedramon defeated, his city begins to disappear. The DigiDestined decide to erect a small shrine to honor the Numemon. With the other Dark Masters destroyed, Tai and the others head off to the top of Spiral Mountain, now ready to face Piedmon. Featured characters (1) * (2) * (4) * (13) * (13) |c3= * (19) |c4= * (4) * (4) * (13) * (13) |c5= * (2) * (7) * (10) * (11) |c6= *' ' (8) * (9) * (17) |c7= *' ' (12) * (18) * (20) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Kari: "So, how long was I asleep for?" Gatomon: "Let's just say that when you fell asleep, I had nine lives, and now I'm down to only three." :—'Kari' tries to figure out how much time has passed since she became sick. Biyomon: "Biyomon, digivolve to... Hey! What just happened?" Patamon: "Patamon digivolve to... Wait a second, I'm still me!" :—'Biyomon and Patamon' are unable to digivolve. WaruMonzemon: "Hey! Who cut your chains off?!" ' Queen Kari:' "I did. Got a problem?" :—'Kari' stands up to WaruMonzaemon, the slave-driver. "What's happening? I'm surging with energy! Quick, get me a scratching post!" :—'Gatomon' is supercharged by the Crest of Light. Izzy: "That's right. Just let our Digimon die!" Agumon and Tentomon: "Huh?" Izzy: "Oh, sorry, guys. It's just a figure of speech." :—'Izzy' gets mad when Tai won't take his advice. "Please don't provoke him, Izzy." :—'Tentomon' can see where the conversation between Tai and Izzy is going. Izzy: "I'm warning you, Tai! You'd better stop giving us orders, or else!" Tai: "Or else what?!" Izzy: "I didn't plan anything after 'or else'. I just thought it sounded tough!" :—'Izzys not experienced in making threats. '''Tai:' "Better stop calling me names!" Izzy: "I will not! You're bully and a... ruffian!" Tai: "That's the best you can come up with?" Izzy: "Yes, on such short notice." :—'Tai' and Izzy pretend to fight. "Tentomon digivolve to... Kabu- never mind." "Agumon digivolve to.. Greymon, Greymon! Yeah, I'm Greymon! I'm big and I'm bad!" :—'Tentomon' and Agumon have trouble digivolving, too. "You mean... Queen Kari is your sister?" :—'Andromon' has clearly been talking to the Numemon. "I'm feel the power!" :—'Agumon' after power of the Crest of Light. Machinedramon: "Now I will finish you once and for all!" Koromon: "I don't think so! You missed what I did as WarGreymon. I sliced you like an onion!" :—'Koromon' defeats the third Dark Master in one swift move. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes